The Bonds of Family
by GrimGrave
Summary: Requested story. With heroes and villains pulled from various worlds, it's not a surprise for the fighters to see alternate selves. The Royal family of Ylisse and their allies find out for themselves. Rated T for violence, possibly language, and fluff.


_Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. and all characters associated belong to Nintendo and their respective third parties._

_Requested by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness_

_So, this is probably not my best work, but it's also a bit different from what/how I usually write._

_The Bonds of Family_

"Are you two ready?" Chrom, prince of Ylisse, turned to his wife and daughter and smiled. "Our match is about to begin soon."

"Ready as always, father," Lucina replied, mimicking his stance. Like father like daughter as they say and Robin softly chuckled.

"Of course, Chrom."

"Very well. Remind me, what are the rules this time?"

"Eight fighters, one-stock, no time-limit or items. Six vs two," Robin replied without missing a beat. "I've been informed that the creature, Bowser, and the curious little Inkling will be our allies in this fight, but I have no information regarding the other team."

"Does your insight have no limits?" her husband joked. His wife scoffed playfully.

"I only have a good memory and pay attention," she retorted and stepped over to kiss him tenderly. "Honestly, what would you do without me?"

"I don't want to find out." He kissed her back and embraced the tactician as lovingly as he always did. Their daughter laughed ever so slightly in the background, obviously in good humour at her parents antics.

A light, gentle and warm, began to glow at the family's feet and the three exchanged knowing looks. It was the summoning light, indicating that the fighter in question had a small window to either cancel or prepare themselves before they were spirited away.

"It's time," Lucina stated.

Chrom nodded. "If we are six against two, the pair must be quite formidable. Be on your guard."

"I'll be supporting you from the rear," Robin confirmed. "With Bowser and Inkling helping you on the forefront, you should be OK."

"A sound plan." Her husband rolled his shoulders. "Shall we?"

With wordless confirmation, the family was whisked away to the battlefield. Everything around them was an empty void if only for a moment before the stage materialized and the family found themselves in a familiar place.

Arena Ferox.

"Now this takes me back," Lucina said. "I fought with father here."

"Indeed…and it was around this time that I began having feelings for Robin." Chrom turned to his wife and smiled at her. "I didn't understand it fully back then, but thinking back on it, it was quite clear."

"Oh, Chrom…"

A loud roar interrupted them as the hulking creature known as Bowser strode up to them, looking rather displeased. Be it by the choice of teammates or their momentary lack of attention was up to anyone's guess, but at least the female Inkling seemed raring to go with its nonsensical exclamations.

"Why yes, Inkling, we are looking forward to a good match as well," Robin replied. The little creature jumped up and down, weapon thrust into the air as it smiled widely—

"Well well well…" They all turned towards the voice. The results varied, from confusion to dread as a man garbed in too familiar robes slowly walked towards them with an inhuman grin on his face. His hair, white as Robin's, but short and messy, flipped through a tome of his own and chuckled. "This…This is quite interesting turn of events, don't you agree? Surely you do…You're me after all."

The thing with the world of Super Smash bros. was that the fighters all came from different worlds and timelines; it was not uncommon to face yourself in some shape or form, be it something as simple as the other you sporting different colours, to sometimes face yourself as the opposite gender. Personality could differ as well, and with Robin – male and so far creepy – this was but one of many that had appeared throughout the matches.

"My my, Lucina…you're looking great," the male Robin stated with a leery look on his face. "Finally beginning to fill out that tunic, are we?"

Lucina furrowed her brow and grimaced.

"Watch your tongue, that's my daughter you dastard!"

The other tactician cocked his head at the prince. "Oh, Chrom, lighten up. It's a compliment; she's turning into a woman…and a fine one at that."

"And here I was hoping for a pleasurable meeting of minds and test of skill," Robin, Chrom's wife, said, tome and Levin Sword at the ready. "Instead we get an instance of me where things clearly didn't go well. That's unfortunate."

The male Robin snickered. "Ouch. Harsh words, this other me possesses a mean tongue it seems. You can't chide me for being honest. Chrom here is just an overbearing, overprotective father and you, being her mother I wager, can't see her in the same light as I do."

"Cease talking! I will not hear a word more of your implications!" the prince yelled.

The male tactician snickered and was joined by a haughty, shrill laughter as their second opponent joined the stage; a young woman with grayish-white hair, also recognizable, but with key differences such as gender like with Robin. She strode with an air of superiority to her and a look in her eyes as if everyone around was beneath her. "The peasant seems to be unaware of his place."

"Woomy?" The Inkling cocked her head and glanced up at Chrom, puzzled.

"My father is not a peasant, Corrin." Lucina readied her sword, eyes narrow. "Just what happened to you two in your timelines for you to act like this?"

"Be silent, peasant. You only speak when spoken to." Corrin chuckled and poised to strike. "I'll teach you all to bow to your queen."

"Don't worry Lucina, dear. I'll be gentle…Unless you want me to be rough. With your parents watching…Now that's a thought."

**FIVE! FOUR! THREE—**

"Disgusting!"

**TWO! ONE!**

"Don't lose focus, Lucina! Remember our strategy!"

**GO!**

Chrom, Lucina, and Bowser rushed forwards against the princess as Robin and Inkling stayed behind. The curious creature splattered her ink mid-range against their opponents before wading into melee, but their opponents were few in numbers for a good reason.

As Bowser charged Corrin and practically body-slammed her, the princess Countered the attack and sent the same force against him, causing the creature to fly backwards. She parried Chrom's blade, smirking as she pushed him back and with her Dragon Fang struck him with her mighty blow.

Meanwhile the male tactician kept both the Inkling and Robin preoccupied; a battle of magic and cunning as thunder and fire tomes clashed and the poor Inkling was fried and burnt. Neither tactician could get close.

_`He's bound to run out of tomes soon enough,"_ Robin noted. `_Unfortunately so am I.´_

"What's the matter?! Is your mind not as sharp as your tongue?!" the male Robin taunted as he charged up his thunder tome. "Did you win Chrom over with your body instead of your intellect? Or has marriage befuddled your mind to the point that you can only think of how to please a man?"

Robin stifled a gag. "How could I, regardless of form and time, sink this lowly?"

"I could ask the same! I can't possibly imagine wanting to bed Chrom! Lucina on the other hand—"

"You will not finish that sentence!" She rolled out of the way of a fire spell. Sweat glistened on her skin and the heat choked the air out of her. "Chrom, I could use some help over here!"

"Easier said than done! Her husband shouted back as he parried another strike. "We can barely keep her away!"

"Inkling can't take on Robin in close combat alone!"

"I'm a little busy, OK?!"

"What are peasants to a queen?" Corrin mocked them and quickly glanced around. Lucina charged from behind, Bowser from above, and Chrom the front. "NOTHING!"

She countered them; transforming into her dragon form, the swordswoman roared and slammed the ground, sending whatever strength from the blows back at her attackers and laughed. "Too easy!"

Robin watched her family and allies scatter across the flat stage. They had all taken significantly more damage than their opponents and they all only had one stock. It was not that death was a thing in the tournament; you always came back, alive and well, but pain was still real.

And Pride; the thought of losing to such vile versions of herself and a close friend did not sit well with the female tactician. Her mind reeled at an accelerated rate. Blood pumped faster, pounding in her ears and the rush of adrenaline coursed through her body. She scanned, analysed, and schemed up to two steps ahead of different scenarios, thought back on past experiences and knowledge regarding herself and the Corrin she did know until the pieces began to come together.

"Chrom! Lucina!" she shouted and narrowly avoided a Thoron. "She's focusing on counters and aggressive attacks because of your Falchions! She's like a Manakete!"

Corrin's crimson eyes widened and glared daggers at the tactician. "What?! You dare—!"

"She still needs a moment before she can activate her counter again, that's when you need to strike!"

"That's enough out of you!" Lighting pierced right through her, her male counterpart's voice lingering in her ears as she was sent tumbling across the arena with a shrill yelp. It felt like a javelin had hit her with the force of a hundred men and the lightning shocked her body to the point she could barely move.

"Mother!"

"Robin!"

The father and daughter turned to each other and nodded. Lucina leapt over Corrin while Chrom charged at her, trading blows in rapid succession. He charged up—

"Do you think that will do you any good?! I'll have you grovel at my feet when I'm through with you!"

—and released his strike, only for Corrin to counter. The power struck back at the prince and knocked him across the stage as the princess let out a mocking laughter.

"I told you—!"

"Gotcha!"

"What?!"

Lucina grabbed Corring by the hair and threw the other princess over her shoulder, quickly followed by her Dancing Blade; her slice of her Falchion glowed as they struck Corrin and the princess screamed in pain as she tumbled closer towards the edge.

She bounced back and leapt backwards, creating space between them. "You'll dearly pay for that—"

A mighty roar interrupted her. The floor trembled and the girl yelped when a pair of clawed hands grabbed her – followed by a wicked, bestial grin – as Bowser jumped backwards and spun through the air with the princess, over the edge, and dragged her down with him to the pit of the stage.

**BOWSER DEFEATED!**

**CORRIN DEFEATED!**

"Yes!" Lucina exclaimed. "The tide of the match has turned! Mother, Father, are you alright?!"

"Barely!" Robin shouted back. "But we need to hurry—!"

**INKLING DEFEATED!**

They turned towards the male tactician. Despite being outnumbered, he smirked and taunted them, daring them make a move.

"I have a plan," Chrom stated as he got up. His breath was heavy and sweat dripped down his face. "I'll keep him preoccupied."

They nodded and he charged ahead. Fire and thunder was thrusted at him, building up the damage he had taken.

"What's the matter, Chrom?! I thought you were stronger than this!"

The prince of Ylisse steeled himself and managed to finally dodge past the magic closed in on the tactician who surprisingly managed to nimbly avoid most blows. Falchion clashed with the Levin Sword until the pair ended in a deadlock.

"Is this all you can do?" the male tactician asked. "What a let-down. I was expecting more from you, prince. Too busy bedding me and produce a sexy daughter and neglecting your training I wager."

"It's unlike you to be so focused on one single objective, Robin. Normally you'd be more aware of your surroundings."

"Huh?"

"Nosferatu!"

The male tactician gasped in pain as his female counterpart drained his health away, healing her own in the process; while that would amount to little, the dark spell mainly kept the male tactician in place as father and daughter charged their swords—

"Are you ready, Lucina?!"

"Of course, father!"

"NO! Curse you both—!"

They screamed wordless cries as the twin Falchions struck the man down and sent him flying at lightning speed.

**GAME!**

Everything slowed down around the family and the familiar light enveloped them, rendering everything around them into a blank void until they were back in their quarters of the Smash Mansion. Once fighters were off the stages, any injuries were healed, but the fatigue remained as Robin stumbled over to the bed with a groan.

"Can we ask for permission to see who we're up against in the future? I rather not go through all that again."

"I second that…" Lucina stated. "That was an experience I rather live without."

Chrom chuckled. "It was an unfortunate event to be sure, but at least we did not yield to them. Those two versions of Robin and Corrin certainly did not need that ego-boost." He smiled at the women. "I'm just glad we made it through, but we can probably expect more matches like this one in the future. This is just another battle for us."

"Of course, but until then," Robin sat up and stretched her arms. "I'm in the mood to celebrate for whatever reason. Maybe we can invite Inkling while we're at it."

"I second that notion," Chrom said and chuckled. "That was a fairly short, but stressful match. I would not mind celebrating myself."

"Then let us go!" Lucina exclaimed and linked her arms with her parents'. "I know a place we can visit and we can invite Inkling along the way!"

The family left, hand-in-hand, another day of their lives over and done with. The life of a fighter of the SSB tournament is filled with battles; some more unpleasant than others and vice versa. But for a family like this there was nothing they needed to fear.

FIN.

Epilogue: Meanwhile, a blank-stared Jigglypuff casually rolled around, having contributed nothing to the battle.


End file.
